1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcar Draniad
: "No thief would ever take the right path... so I go left!" :: -'Vulcar, in prusuit of a would be thief, and having lost sight of him at a crossroad' :: Vulcar Draniad is a young Fiery. Appearance Like all Fiery, Vulcar is a bit on the short side and have black hair. Because it is the only clothes he owns other than the white t-shirt and the brown trousers he wore when he arrived to town, he is usually seen wearing his full-body bronze armour. Well, except for the helmet. No hero needs a helmet. It is far more important for people to be able to see who it is that is saving them! Backstory Very little is known about Vulcar's past. It is known that he knows neither his own age nor his birthday (the players do, though) and that he is a remarkably good swimmer for a race known for dropping like stones due to their natural dislike for water, however it should be known that Vulcar still hates water. All that is known is that Vulcar appeared seemingly out of nowhere standing on the wall of the main town screeming about how the town now would be safe because it would now be under the protection of Vulcar Draniad! They should all be coming to him with their problems and he was going to solve them all! The guards quickly brought him down from the wall before he could wake half the town with his untimely announcement. Since then the sight of Vulcar stalking, walking and shouting around the town has became a common sight. He got to live on the second floor of a building by saving the person living there from a charging bull and being let to stay the night, which led to Vulcar taking permenent residence since the guy is almost never there anyway. Since then he has made quite the reputation for himself. While on many occasions he can be embarrasing and foolhary, people have noted that, on the field of battle, Vulcar is a force to be reckoned with. Even the city guard (and they naturaly dislike him due to the extra work he provides by himself) have to agree he is usefull to have in a pinch. And Vulcar seems to know this... Vulcar earns his keep by accepting missions from the Adventurer's Guild in town, without actually joining it. At first the Fiery was content on doing it all for free, but changed his mind once the hunger got to him. From this he has gotten to know a lot of people from the guild, and they have gotten to know him. Though not many have actually responded to his apptemts of making friends, he still have a few. By some mysterious reason, all the adventurers who joined the Amulet's Quest mission were new to Vulcar, though he knew the guards. Adventures Vulcar started the whole adventure by accepting a seriously outdated mission and then going to the rendezvous point for the mission. By some extreme coincidence at just that place at that time Vimia and Merial (the two other PCs) was setting out for The Amulet's Secret quest with a group of adventurers, and they naturaly assumed Vulcar had accepted the same mission. So Vulcar joined the party! *Final Fantasy sound* Skills Vulcar is physically strong and got an amazing endurance, unachivable by some races (RandomNumberGod rolled max endurance and got bonus from being Fiery). He is well versed in the arts of the sword and is quite the potent magician too, though Vulcar's spells are mostly to upgrade himself rather than doing damage. As mentioned before, Vulcar is a remarkably good swimmer for a Fiery. Personality Vulcar is usually in one of two states. Either he is in his "Time to save the world!" state, when he is overly cheerfull, talks to anyone and constantly searches for ways to make the lives of people better. Vulcar likes reading books with story. He likes indulging himself with fictional characters and thinking why they are doing what they are. Had Vulcar existed in this age, he would have been a nerd. Seriously. Unfortunately, this has led to Vulcar knowing all too well that people with deep problems doesn't officially talk about them and, as a good hero of justice, he goes great lengths to find them out... without actually knowning if they are even there. So Vulcar goes around, eavsdropping, spying and stalking what he thinks is potential targets, and Vulcar is neither very good at this, nor does he seem to realise that this is better done without the armour, resulting in most targets being fully aware of him. Vulcar's other state is to be called the "The world is better off without me..." state, where he is the polar opposite. The normally active Fiery becomes unnaturaly depressed, puts a distance to himself and others and is utterly pathetic. Usually huddling about in a corner somewhere. Vulcar usually goes into this state if someone is hurt before him in a case that he feels he should have been able to save the person. Either that or someone got angry at him and shouted, something Vulcar is not fully able to deal with. Or maybe he spilled a glass of water. There are many ways Vulcar can go into this state. But all in all, he can get over it very easely, with maybe only a few overheard words, the correct thought proccess or just a good nights sleep. Different things makes Vulcar stay in this state for different periods of time. If he was shouted at he'll get over it within the hour, but if someones leg breaks when Vulcar thought he could have prevented it he will stay down for a few days. No-one has ever seen how Vulcar is if someone dies before him and he feels he could have saved the person. Good thing really. Quotes : : "Oh no. Not him." ''-'''Any city guard, at any time Vulcar appears anywhere' : "Hello there. Please tell me your lifes story and all problems you've had, so I can solve them." ''-'''Vulcar, to a complete stranger' : "Now, my dear friend: What's your name? Anyway, that's not important. Whatever we face inside, even if it's the biggest monster we have ever seen. Even if it's a horde of ghosts and things we never could damage. Whatever it is, we should never give up. An whatever it is, so... um... ... AH! I got it! Depening on what it is, the one closest to the gate shall turn around and open it while the other shall epicly and dramatically fend of whatever it is that hides in there to ambush us. Okay, if they are to the left, I will defend us, and if they are to the right, I will take care of it too while you open the door, alright? (beat) Great! We have a plan. Now, all we have to do is to succeed with the spells..." '''-Vulcar''' Trivia *Vulcar is the first RandomNumberGod PC that does NOT have the True Natural character aligment. *The appearence of Vulcar in the eyes of RandomNumberGod is... Suzaku from Code Geass, but shorter, with black hair and a smile. And heavy armour. **Apparently, putting a smile on Suzaku halved his IQ in the eyes of Merial. Category:Rollspelet Category:Characters